12 Things Ryoma must know about Atobe
by Sophia Isobel Theoreux
Summary: As the title says it, Atobe Keigo has won the polls and now, Ryoma must know a few more things about Atobe Keigo, the man that he chose to be with.
1. Oresama demands you smile, brat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL.**

* * *

**1. "Ore-sama demands that you smile, brat."**

It had been two years since Ryoma had begun dating Atobe. It had shocked everyone when Ryoma had announced after the national championship what he and Atobe had been seeing each other. "I'm hurt, Echizen. I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me?" was what Momoshiro had said while celebrating Seigaku's victory at Atobe's mansion. Ryoma sighed and turned to look at him. "I didn't tell you because Monkey King over there told me not to tell." He said explained as he took a sip of his Ponta.

Since then, Ryoma and Atobe's relationship had gone through hell and heaven. But the one thing Atobe had asked of Ryoma was that whenever Atobe was around, Ryoma wasn't allowed to pout or be sad. Atobe loved it when Ryoma was happy and smiling. However, since its Ryoma, an occasional pout can be seen on the boy's face. It had to be said; Atobe Keigo loved it when his prince smiled.

One day, Ryoma came to Atobe's mansion from school and looked tired and was nearly falling asleep while Sebastian drove Ryoma to the mansion. Atobe was in his study, taking care of some paperwork when Ryoma arrived and went directly to the bedroom that Atobe had given him. Rose, the head chamber maid, softly knocked on the door, "Atobe-sama, Ryoma-sama has arrived and went directly to his chambers. He looked tired. Shall we bring up dinner for two?" she asked politely. Atobe looked up and knew that when they suggested bringing up dinner to their chambers, Ryoma was not feeling well.

"Very well, bring up dinner for two. I shall go and see how he is. Thank you." He said and dismissed her. She bowed and closed the door. Atobe quickly stood up as soon as she left and left his study. He went directly to Ryoma's chambers and pushed open the doors and saw him lying face flat on the bed. Before Atobe could move closer, Ryoma turned his head towards Atobe's direction. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to knock?" he sounded mad and pissed. And Ryoma looked like he was ready to kill the next person who would cross his path.

"This is Ore-sama's house, brat. Ore-sama doesn't knock." He said, trying to retaliate but knew that it was just going to making the atmosphere worse. Ryoma throw dagger like glares at the silver haired man as he made his way closer to the bed. "Why are you pouting? Didn't Ore-sama tell you that you are not allowed to pout?" Atobe said as he sat beside his tired prince. Ryoma didn't say anything and just allowed Atobe to stroke his hair. He didn't want to get made at his lover because of what happened during practice.

The silenced lasted for quite some time until Atobe sighed, "Will you tell Ore-sama why you're mad?" he asked, hoping Ryoma would answer. Ryoma sighed; he actually hoped Atobe would ask. The probability of that was less than fir percent. It was Atobe for crying out loud. He just had to ask. Ryoma turned his whole body sideways so that he could be more comfortable while explaining the reason for his bad mood and pout.

"We had practice today and Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma trailed off. Atobe was still touchy when Fuji or Tezuka was mentioned. He was still angry at them for trying to steal his Ryoma every chance they get. Atobe was glad that Ryoma loves him and only him. "What did he do this time?" Atobe asked again. What _did_ Fuji do that got Ryoma this mad? "You see, he asked for a match with me in exchange that if he won, I would go out with him for a day without you following around or anyone else." Ryoma told him and waited for the sparks to fly.

As he expected, Atobe went into a quick rage then sat back next to Ryoma. Then he sighed and turned to looked at his precious Ryoma who looked like he had been to hell and back again. "Please don't pout, Ryoma…" Atobe spoke softly as he reached out and touched Ryoma's cheek. It made him feel awful whenever the younger partner wasn't smiling and being overly confident like he usually was. Atobe even missed the smirked that was usually on his lips. "I know that Fuji had stepped over the line once again, but it should never be a reason for you to pout." He continued.

"I love when you smirk and when your confident about your tennis. I love it when you smirk as you me that I'm wrong at times but do not admit it out right. I hate it when you look sad. It sinks my heart that I cannot seem to make you smile no matter how I try." Atobe said and pulled Ryoma into his arms. Ryoma was stunned that Atobe was being Keigo, he softer, more emotional one. "I hate this feeling that all I can do is just hug you while you remain to be sad." Ryoma was falling in love with Atobe Keigo all over again, not that he would admit it out loud. Ryoma buried his face in Atobe's chest and allowed the older man to hold him safely in his arms.

After a few more minutes, "However, Fuji-sempai didn't win against me so he didn't get to have his prize." Ryoma said as he smirked a little. Atobe pulled away and stared strangely at Ryoma, as if he had grown three more heads on his small body. "What? If Fuji didn't win, why were you pouting and being moody?" Atobe asked with curiosity. What was causing his prince to act the way he was now?

Ryoma slowly smirked, "I'm pouting because the match lasted so long that it seemed like a never ending tie breaker." He said and sat up. To say that Atobe was in shock was an understatement. "Y-you mean… You won against Fuji?" Ryoma nodded. "And your pouting because you were tired?" Ryoma nodded again. Atobe took a second to ponder, another second to breathe then passionately kiss Ryoma. The younger one didn't pull away nor did he even struggle to push away the older partner.

The simple kiss turned to a steamy make-out session which left both men panting for air. Ryoma smirked at Atobe who was still trying to catch his breath. Atobe reached out and touched Ryoma's face lovingly, "Ore-sama loves it when you smile. It makes you more beautiful than you already are." He said and smiled back at him. "And Ryoma-sama loves it when Monkey King makes Ryoma-sama feel loved and cared for." Ryoma told him and giggled. He was beginning to talk in the third person, being around Atobe made him do unconsciously. But sometimes, he did it for fun to annoy the rest of his teammates, especially Eiji and Momo.

"It is definitely true, brat." Atobe told him with a smile. "What's true, Monkey King?" Ryoma asked with curiosity. "It is definitely true that Ore-sama loves you when you smile." Atobe said and kissed Ryoma again, making him feel more loved and cared for. And Ryoma smirked as Atobe's lips were on his, "Mada mada dane, Monkey King." Ryoma said as he pulled away for a second. Atobe pinned Ryoma to the bed and smirk, "Hush now, tennis no oji-sama." Atobe said as he kissed Ryoma again and erase the pout that was unwanted.

* * *

**A/N: So the first of the thirteen part series of Atobe and Ryoma. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review. Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated.**

**If you think I'm better off doing death stories, please tell me. ^_^**

**And I am thinking of making this a collab type story. Those who are interested in co-writing this series, do pm me. ^_^**


	2. Atobe will go to the Extreme

**2. Atobe will go to the extreme to get Ryoma's attention.**

To say that Atobe Keigo was desperate is an understatement, though he would never admit it out loud. For the past few days, Ryoma couldn't have dinner together with Atobe because of the intensive training Seigaku was doing for the National Championship. Every time Ryoma came home, he was too tired to even eat or talk to Atobe for even a little while. And this made the Hyotei captain a little desperate for the Prince's attention.

One afternoon at Hyotei Gakuen courts, Atobe wasn't really paying attention to what Oshitari had been telling him for the past few minutes. "Atobe! You're not even listening or even pretending to listen!" the vice-captain spoke as he crossed his arms. Atobe snapped from his deep thought. "What were you saying?" the captain asked. Oshitari sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind. I refuse to repeat what I had been telling you this past thirty minutes." He said and left the locker room.

Atobe spaced out the whole afternoon, trying to come up with a plan to have Ryoma pay him a little attention. Then he smiled to himself. The only thing he could even think of was for him to be involved in a very terrible accident. It sounded a bit too much but then again he was just that desperate. Atobe stood up and snapped his fingers, everyone's head turned to face him. "What is it this time, Atobe? Have you come up with a plan to get your brat's attention?" Oshitari asked with a smirk. Atobe just scoffed.

"I have, Yuushi. And you all will be helping me with it too." Atobe said and smirked. Mukahi and Choutaro looked at each other with worry. Atobe was known to come up with very challenging and life threatening ideas. A few minutes later, "I knew this was going to be life threatening." Mukahi said and the rest nodded then sighed all together. Atobe's plan: Atobe would be waiting for Ryoma outside the Seigaku gates. Then, he could walk across the road and a speeding car, driven by Ryu with Yuushi in the passenger's seat will come and side sweep Atobe just as soon as Mukahi see's Ryoma.

"I don't think is a good idea, Yuushi." Said Ryu as they waited. "Yeah, but then again, our king is _that_ desperate. We'll just have to try and not kill him." Yuushi sighed. Mukahi made Yuushi's phone ring twice and Ryu started the car. Everything was already set. Atobe walked across the street, waving. "O-chibi look! It's Atobe." Eiji pointed out cheekily. Right before everyone's eyes, Atobe was hit by the car and left by the side of the street.

Ryoma's eye went from glad to shock to anger within five seconds. He ran to Atobe's side and held his head. "Kabaji! Carry him to the car now and get us to the nearest hospital!" Ryoma ordered in a commanding tone that the rest of the Seigaku regulars were shocked to have heard. Ryoma never spoke that way when he was with them. "Usu." Was all Kabaji said as he picked up the unconscious Atobe and placed him inside the car and Ryoma climbed in next.

A few hours later, the Seigaku regulars were entering the fifth floor and saw a very furious Ryoma with the Hyotei regulars at his mercy. "Have you all really gone insane? Why did you even encourage his crazy plan? What if you killed him instead of his harming him?" he screamed at them. Kabaji had taken care of the whole floor so only Atobe was the patient on the floor. "What's wrong, Ryoma?" asked Momo as they came closer. The rest where curious why their super rookie was steaming mad.

"That _baka_ monkey king decided to get my attention by nearly killing himself and asked the Hyotei members to participate!" Ryoma told his temmates. Momo unconsciously hid behind Eiji and Oishi when Ryoma was explaining. "You know why he had to go that level of thinking?" Yuushi asked as he fixed his glasses. Ryoma turned to look back at him and the rest of Hyotei. "It was because you haven't been paying him any attention at all. Even a little time with him would have been fine." he told Ryoma and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Atobe would have never done this if it were someone else. But it's you, so this was expected." Ryu spoke as he scratched his head. Ryoma went to the door and peaked through the glass window. Atobe was still unconscious and it made Ryoma feel really guilty. Maybe Yuushi was right, maybe it was his fault for not giving Atobe time. Without another word, he entered the room and sat next to Atobe's bed, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry, Kei... I p-promise that... when you wake up, I'll take care of you until you get well again." Ryoma whispered as he closed his eyes and tears fell from them. "You better do so, brat. Being hit by my own car is painful beyond words." Atobe spoke which made Ryoma snap his head up with eyes still brimming with tears. The rookie wanted to hit Atobe but instead, Ryoma got on the bed and lay next to Atobe which surprise even the Hyotei Captain.

"You better not do something this crazy or I will really be mad at you! _Baka_, Monkey King." was all Ryoma said as he closed his eyes again and buried his head in Atobe's chest. Everyone else left them to settle their problem and just go back to being the usual bickering selves they were. Atobe held Ryoma close to him and just enjoyed the quiet moment that was surrounding them. He knew that when he was going to leave the hospital, Ryoma was going to be watching him like a hawk until he got better. And Atobe wasn't going to complain if he did.

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much appreciated. Your opinions and comments matter so much to me.**

**My apologies for taking so long to update this story. The next update will be in 2 or 3 days. that much I can promise.**


	3. Atobe HATES horror films

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND ITS CHARACTERS. HOWEVER I DO PARTIALLY OWN THE THEME AND THE TITLE.**

**3. Atobe **_**HATES**_** horror films.**

After being released from the hospital, Ryoma had taken the role of home nurse as Atobe was still recovering from his "get Ryoma's attention no matter what" scheme. Ryoma still had been wary of everything Atobe did when he was around. And whenever the Hyotei regulars visited Atobe, Ryoma would usually boss them around in order to get everything done faster.

"And here we thought that that little rookie was passive and nonchalant." Ryu spoke up, "But how wrong we were. He's scarier that Atobe when at times." Gakuto added and the rest nodded. Ryoma shot them a death glare and they looked away. Yes, Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku was indeed scary. "You better not make him move or he might have to catch his breath." Ryoma said before leaving Atobe's bedroom where the team was.

They all sighed in relief as they heard the door click. "Seriously Atobe, that chibi is scarier than you. He has death glares." Gakuto pointed out and pouted. Yuushi fixed his glasses and turned to look at Atobe. "Well, you just get better for now. We'll take care of the club while you're playing house here." He said with a smirk. Atobe tried not to blush and the rest tried not to laugh.

Ryoma had gotten hold of a bunch of horror movies that Fuji lent him and planned a nice afternoon watching movies, with Atobe. Everyone was just coming out of the room when Ryoma came back. "Do you want to stay and watch movies with us?" Ryoma asked them. It was the polite thing to do. Choutaro caught a glimpse of the DVD's the Seigaku rookie was holding and immediately shook his head.

"Maybe next time, Echizen-kun. We all have to return back to Hyotei and take care of the other members while Atobe-san is recovering." Choutaro said as he started pushing everyone towards the door. Gakuto and Ryu was protesting the whole time but Yuushi kept walking towards the door, knowing that Choutaro would tell them when they were all out.

After everyone got into the bus and the driver drove out Atobe property, "Tell us why you were so eager to leave, Choutaro." Yuushi broke the silence. The blond boy sighed, "Echizen-kun was holding horror DVD's..." was all he said and everyone understood instantly. Yuushi smirked as looked back at Atobe Mansion, "Good luck to our king then." he said and everyone nodded.

Back at the mansion, Ryoma entered Atobe's room and began to set up the television and the DVD player. Atobe watched with curiousity and wondered want Ryoma wanted to watch. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, Ryoma climbed in Atobe's bed and had a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Ryoma picked "The Ring" movie and Atobe's eyes widen in horror.

"A-ano... Brat... Ore-sama wants to rest up now..." he said in a trembling voice. Ryoma paid him no mind. He kept watching while Atobe had already hid his head in his blankets. This made the rookie smirk, "Could it be that the great Atobe Keigo is afraid of watching horror films?" Ryoma said with a sneer. Instantly, Atobe came out of his covers.

"Of course not, brat. Ore-sama just wanted to rest and recover soon... T-that's all." he said, trying his best to hide his fear. Ryoma's evil grin graced his face and he turned the volume up a little louder, making it harder for Atobe to ignore the sounds. Atobe's feet were starting to get cold as the movie progressed. And every minute, Atobe would cover his face and not look at the screen.

Ryoma felt a bit mischivous, so what he did was he tapped the other side of Atobe's shoulder which made the Hyotei captain dive back into his blackets. Ryoma just had to laugh. _"That was the oldest trick in the book... But he fell for it..."_ he thought with a smirk on his face. "Brat, Ore-sama is no longer enjoying the movie... Ch-change it t-this instant." Atobe demanded.

"If you don't like it, don't watch." was all Ryoma said as he ate his popcorn. Atobe looked like he was going to pass out any minute. "Ryoma..." he whined as he clung to the smaller boy's arm. "Seriously, Keigo. Just don't watch if your scared." Ryoma said, trying not to laugh and keep his glaring look. It was really hard, seeing Atobe's face so pale from firght.

When the movei was near the end and the ghost was trying to get out of the television, Atobe screamed and dove into his pillows. "She's coming! She's coming! I told you to stop the movie, Ryoma!" he screamed as he shook from fright. Ryoma fell back and laughed heartily. Atobe was a big chicken and this was the first time he was seeing that side of him.

"Relax, she's not coming out our screen. It's just a movie." he told him and turned off the player since it was nearly dinner time. "Time for you to get ready for dinner, Monkey King." Ryoma said and helped Atobe to the bathroom to frehsen up. Atobe was glad that the movie was over and that his little prince wasn't playing any tricks on him.

A few days later, Atobe was back in Hyotei and it was as if he hadn't left at all. Yuushi and the other wondered why Atobe would look startled why he would hear a phone ring. _"Must be from the movie, Echizen made him watch..."_ Ryu whispered and Gakuto nodded. That same time, Ryoma borrowed Momo's phone and called Atobe.

_"Hello, Atobe Keigo speaking..."_ answered Atobe. With a raspy voice, "You're going to die in seven days, Atobe Keigo..." Ryoma said and laughed so hard when he heard Atobe shriek and drop his phone, probably running away as far from the phone as Atobe could. Momo, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Eiji wondered what was making Ryoma laugh so hard that tears were on their rookie's eyes.

Yuushi picked up the phone, _"Hello? Echizen this is you, isn't it?"_ asked the Hyotei vice captain. "Yeah, it's me. That was just priceless. I wish I was able to see it though." he said and said good bye because Tezuka called for everyone. Yuushi shook his head and sighed, "I'm beginning to think that that brat will be the end of our king." he state and the rest nodded.

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this new series. I hope you guys won't get tired of reading my tales. ^_^**


	4. Atobe HATES getting his clothes dirty

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. THIS EPISODE IS NOT ENTIRELY MY IDEA. I JUST DON'T REMEMBER WHERE I READ A SIMILAR STORY TO THIS.**

* * *

**4. Atobe hates getting his clothes dirty.**

It was a typical day for Ryoma at Atobe Manor. The Seigaku and Hyotei regulars were relaxing by the pool side while Ryoma was in Atobe's room, listening to Atobe reminding him about the party they had to attend that weekend. Ryoma wasn't really listening. He was busy reading a book, _The Art of War_ and he was so deep into his book that Atobe was getting irritated with the fact that Ryoma wasn't paying attention to him.

The Hyotei Captain heaved a deep sigh of frustration before he walked over to where his brat was sitting, grabbed the book, and threw it out the window. "That should make you pay attention to me now, brat. Ore-sama has been talking to you this whole time and you haven't listened at all." He told Ryoma before walking back to the front of the mirror to admire how clean and well-groomed he was at the moment.

Ryoma's eyes threw daggers at Atobe which made the older partner feel a cold chill run up his spine. He slowly turned and saw Ryoma emitting a black aura. Yes, Ryoma was very much angry and nothing could save the target of his anger from whatever the small green-haired tennis prodigy had planned on as revenge. "We are _far_ from _over_, Atobe Keigo…" Ryoma hisses before he left the bedroom.

Atobe felt a sense of upcoming doom on his part. Ryoma would never mention his given name unless it was to indicate a high level of anger.

Meanwhile, Eiji saw the book coming out from Atobe's window and jumped to catch it. He was dead curious what it was and why it came flying out of the direction of Atobe's chambers. When Eiji saw what he was holding, he grew pale and wanted to faint. Oishi, Ryu, Choutaro, Inui, Kabaji, and Oshitari approached the paling red-head. "Eiji, what did you just—" Oishi didn't finish his question when he saw what his double's partner was holding.

Ryu, Choutaro, Kabaji and Inui grew white as well. "His doomed…" Oshitari remarked which earned him a nod of agreement from the other six. "Usu," Kabaji said. When the others saw that some of their teammates were gathering in one corner, they all made their way. Tezuka, Fuji, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, and Kawamura were wondering what had happened. When the rest were almost near the spot where Eiji was standing, he turned around and showed them the book he was holding.

All eyes widen, even Fuji opened his eyes at the sight of the book. It was Ryoma's favorite book and it being away from Ryoma only meant one of two things, either Ryoma left the book himself (which is rather unlikely) or Atobe threw out the book (which Fuji was sure what really happened). And it was the case, they all wished the Hyotei captain all the luck heaven could give him. A mad Ryoma was a very bad Ryoma.

Atobe came out of the manor and joined everyone else and relax. He didn't want to think that his Ryoma was mad. He just hoped that his beloved would see his point of view as well. However, when he got out, everyone seemed to be worried. "Ore-sama demands to know what's going on? Why are you all pale and worried looking?" he asked him in his usual self. They all turned to him and showed him how sorry they felt for him.

Kabaji had taken the book from Eiji and gave it to Atobe. His eyes widen in shock when he saw it. It was the book that he threw out not to long ago. "Hasn't Ryoma come down here to retrieve this vile thing?" he asked them with one brow arched up. Everyone shook their heads. No, Ryoma had not been to the pool side since he left Atobe's chambers.

Suddenly, they all heard a door slam from within the manor. No one dared move a muscle. Everyone began to back away from Atobe one by one. Tezuka placed a hand on Atobe's shoulder, "Atobe, good luck. Don't let your guard down." The Seigaku captain told him in a worried and concerned tone which made Atobe wonder what he did for them to act the way they were acting.

After a few more minutes, another slam was heard and a few moments, a smirking Ryoma came into the poolside. He grabbed the book from Atobe's hands and went to the nearest chair to sit and relax. The smirk on Ryoma's face made everyone shiver. They knew that Ryoma had already extracted his revenge upon the hasty Hyotei Captain and that Atobe was either going to scream or faint.

"Did you all know that this book is very precise and gives immediate results," Ryoma said with a confident and cold tone. The smirk was pure evil which made everyone look back at Atobe. He was on the receiving end of the fury and it was clear that the fury had been dealt with. Atobe's eyes widen in horror as he ran up to his chambers. He hoped that Ryoma had not done what Atobe thinks he did. He just hoped.

Downstairs, "He did it, didn't he?" Inui asked out loud and everyone nodded. Then they heard a loud scream from Atobe's chambers. Both teams sighed and turned to the smirking Ryoma who went back to his reading. It was really scary to think that Ryoma looked so adorable and cool when he was in a good mood but turned into an evil mushroom when pissed.

In Atobe's chambers, his clothes were all on the floor and cans of liquid paint and spray paints were on the floor. And Atobe whimpered. He hoped that Ryoma didn't do any damaged to his closet but when he opened the doors, a scream so loud and sharp rang out. A huge graffiti on the wall said "_R.E waz here! Baka Monkey King!"_ Most of Atobe's favorite purple suites and pajamas were violated and had been spray painted. Then Atobe fainted.

Ryoma was indeed one scary brat.

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


	5. Atobe HATES the song Call Me Maybe

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR THE SONG ''CALL ME MAYBE''**

_I ALSO DO **NOT** HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THE SONG. I KIND OF LIKE IT REALLY._

* * *

**5. Atobe _HATES_ the song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Mae.**

Atobe was so tired of one particular song that seems to have spread around faster than gossip. The girls in his school kept singing the song again and again and it was getting on his nerves already. Mukahi like the song though. And so did Jirou and Choutaro. Atobe was heading to the courts for morning practice and he didn't look good. "_Hey I just met you… And this is crazy..."_ _"But here's my number, so call me maybe…"_ two voices sang the song that Atobe had been hearing the whole morning. He growled as he pushed open the gates leading into the courts.

Mukahi and Choutaro stopped singing and everyone turned to see a very mad Atobe. Oshitari and the rest were beginning to make their own theories on why their captain looked like he had a rough morning. "_Must be something to do with Echizen-san of Seigaku…_" one whispered to another and the others nodded discreetly. Atobe made his way to his umbrella seat and threw glares at everyone. But only the regulars weren't affected. They all made their way to Atobe when the silver haired man was seated.

"Atobe, why are you throwing glares at everyone so early in the morning?" asked Oshitari. The rest wanted to know but Jirou woke up from his minute nap when Ryu nudged him to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms up into the sky, "_I threw my wish in the well… Don't ask me I'd never tell…_" he began to sing with a happy expression on his face. Mukahi and Choutaro smiled, "_I looked to you as it fell… Now you're in my way…_" both regulars continued the song. But before the three could sing the next lines, Atobe banged his fist on the table. "Argh! Stop singing that song, will you!" he commanded and seemed more pissed than normal.

Oshitari sighed, "Atobe, they are just singing. You sing songs yourself." The vice-captain defended his teammates. "I have nothing against singing, Yuushi. I just don't like that particular song. So please, no more of that song!" he said and dismissed everyone. Now they know why he was mad, Atobe Keigo hated the "Call Me Maybe" song. Mukahi threw glares behind Atobe's head and vowed to get revenge. He took out his cellphone and dialed someone's number. Oshitari, Ryu, Choutaro, Hiroshi, and Taki wondered he was calling. After a few more minutes, Mukahi had an evil smirk on his face. _Just what did Mukahi do and who did he call?_

At Seigaku, Fuji had his Ipod with him scrolled his song list for a particular song. When he found it, he went out and looked for Ryoma. The sadistic tensai found the rookie sitting under a tree, relaxing. He smiled as he walked over to where Ryoma was. "Echizen, I need a favor. Can you listen to this song I just got and tell me what you think about it?" Fuji asked as he sat a few feet away from where Ryoma was. The boy lifted his cap and looked strangely at the older boy then he shrugged. "Sure, why not. I'm not doing anything anyway." Ryoma said as he took Fuji's Ipod and played the song.

Fuji nodded and left. He didn't know it was going to be _that_ easy to convince their rookie to listen to the song. Tezuka, Inui, Oishi and Eiji wondered why Fuji looked like he just did something bad but was passing it off as sharing something. Yes, the other seniors knew Fuji well enough to know the different smiles Fuji would show them. And they knew that they just ought to wait until Fuji would tell them what he did. They would find out anyway.

All the while, Fuji kept looking at Ryoma and smiled even more when he saw the green haired boy nodding his head as he continued listening to the song. Yes, Fuji knew Ryoma liked the song. He just wondered why Mukahi wanted him to share the song to Ryoma. After a few minutes of thinking, Fuji chuckled; this got the attention of Tezuka and the other seniors. "Fuji, what's so funny?" Tezuka asked bluntly. "Nothing really… I just got a call from Mukahi of Hyotei earlier." He told them. Eiji's curious smile was replaced with a scrawl. He disliked the red head of Hyotei.

"What did _he_ want, Fuji?" Eiji asked with a hiss. Fuji let out another chuckled, "Relax Eiji. Mukahi simply asked me to share a song to Echizen. I was thinking why he would ask such a favor but after a few minutes of thinking, I thought of the answer." He told them. "Tell us, Fuji." Oishi piped in as Inui began to write down things on his notebook. "Well, I thought first why Echizen of all people. Then I remembered that our rookie lives with Atobe. And knowing the Hyotei captain at some degree, he must have done or said something to them to have Mukahi plot such an evil scheme." Fuji explain.

Tezuka and Inui fixed their glasses, "And what is this scheme, Fuji?" Tezuka asked. "Mukahi wanted me to share a particular song to Echizen and if he would listen to the song again and again, he would have memorize the song before the day is over. And when Echizen goes home, he will be singing the song in front of Atobe and make the Hyotei captain explode in anger." Fuji was being honest. But Eiji had a smirk on his face. "I want to see Atobe explode!" he said with energy. Tezuka secretly wanted to as well.

Oishi wondered what song Fuji was telling about so he had to asked, "Fuji what song did Mukahi asked you to share to Echizen?" Inui had his pen ready, Tezuka and Eiji wanted to know too. Before Fuji could answer, Momo came and was singing, "_Hey I just met you… And this is crazy… But here's my number… So call me maybe…"_he sang softly and this made Fuji laughed. Fate and coincidence were very humorous that very moment. "That song Momo just sang. That was the song Mukahi asked me to share." Fuji told him.

"That song has indeed been popular lately." Inui injected as she wrote down something on his notebook. Tezuka wanted revenge on Atobe for corrupting their pillar of support. Tezuka fixed his glasses and they gave a smirk, which made everyone turn and stare. Fuji's smirk was nowhere near scary compared to the one Tezuka just gave them. "I think we should pay Hyotei a little visit since we're all done with practice. Momoshiro, collect Echizen and we'll leave in five minutes." Tezuka shook the smirk away before facing the rest of the Seigaku Tennis Club members. "Everyone, practice is over early for today. Have a good rest." He commanded. "Hai!" was the answer he got.

Ten minutes later, Ryoma was still wondering why they all wanted to visit Hyotei. But then again, he didn't really care. At least they were paying for his bus fare and he didn't have to wait for Keigo to pick him up from Seigaku. They could go home together today. Eiji was excited the whole time while Momo and Ryoma was singing together. "It's hard to look right at you baby…" Momo sang. "But here's my number," Ryoma sang next. "So call me maybe!" Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, and Taka-san joined in. They all laughed when Kaidoh sang the chorus by himself because he thought no one heard him.

When they got to Hyotei, Yuushi and Taki were heading back to the courts when they saw the Seigaku team coming. They waited for them before heading back. "What brings you all here?" asked Yuushi as he shook hands with Tezuka. "Nothing really. Just coming by for a visit and escorting someone." Fuji lied a little. They all turned to Ryoma who was still listening to the song with Fuji's Ipod. He then noticed that everyone was looking what him, "What?" was all he said. They all chuckled and proceeded to the courts.

When Yuushi saw the smirk that appeared on Mukahi's face, he knew that one of the Seigaku regulars was the person he had called earlier. But before he could make a theory of who it was that was helping Mukahi with his revenge plot, Fuji had nodded at Mukahi which his teammate nodded back. "_Great job, Mukahi. To have used Fuji Syuusuke, the sadistic tensai of Seigaku was a well devised plan indeed. This will be one interesting afternoon._" Yuushi thought to himself as he went over to Atobe. "Atobe, we have visitors." He said which made the captain smile in relief when he saw Ryoma there.

"Ore-sama is so glad to see you, brat." Atobe said as he pulled Ryoma close for a kiss. Everyone else either did an eye roll or looked away. But Fuji and Mukahi had smirks on their faces which made everyone curious and excited a bit. They were planning something and it was against Atobe. "Nice to see you too, baka monkey king." He greeted back and sat next to Atobe. "What brings you all here?" he asked Ryoma. The green haired rookie was about to put back the other earphone he had taken off earlier, "I don't really know. Tezuka-bucho just said that they all just wanted to visit." He said and went back to listening to his new favorite song.

Mukahi was getting a bit excited but Fuji kept him in check. "Don't do or say anything or Atobe will think that you have done something and is using Echizen." He whispered to Mukahi who gave a discreet nodded. Everyone was chatting away when they all heard a scream that they all knew was from Atobe. "Argh! Not you too, brat! Stop singing that song!" Atobe said as he stood up and looked like he wanted to strangle someone. Ryoma on the other hand shot him death glares. "I like this song and I shall sing it when I please." He spoke with confidence.

"What song are you talking about, Echizen?" Yuushi asked, pretending to be clueless. He had already figured out what really happened and how things are the way they were now. Ryoma took off one earphone and turned to Yuushi, "You know the new song by Carly Mae? Call Me Maybe… It's rather nice and easy to memorize." Ryoma said with a cocky smirk. "_Hey I just met you…_" Momo began to sing. "_And this is crazy!_" Choutaro sang in. "_But here's my number…_" Fuji and Mukahi sang together. "_So call me maybe!_" everyone sang the line and saw Atobe ran away from the courts, screaming and cursing to kill the singer when he can.

Ryoma didn't know whether to laugh or be angry when he saw the smirk on Mukahi and Fuji's face. "Is it just me or do I get a feeling that I've just been used for a revenge plot?" Ryoma asked, causing everyone to look at him. "Not at all, Echizen." Fuji said, which made Ryoma feel that he was indeed used. The rookie sighed, "Mada mada dane…" he said as he lowered his cap and clicked the next button on the Ipod which played "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco. Ryoma wondered is Atobe would like the song as well.

**A/N: Read and Review. I don't know if this one is as good as the rest but constructive criticisms are very much welcome. And Ideas are very welcomed too. ^_^**


	6. Atobe LOVES his Chocolate Chip Ice Cream

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!**

* * *

**6. Atobe loves his chocolate chip ice cream.**

Atobe had a asked his butler to keep a tumbler of his favorite ice cream in his private freezer under his study table. Not even Ryoma knew where it was. Ryoma never really ventured into his study so Atobe was so confident that Ryoma wouldn't find his ice cream. All throughout the day, Hyotei watched a very happy and glowing Atobe. Something was up and they all had their own theories once again. The other Regulars became curious as well after hearing a few theories from the other members.

"Do you think that Atobe and his brat had morning se-" Choutaro covered Ryu's mouth and chuckled nervously. "Please don't mind what he was supposed to ask." Choutaro said and this made his doubles partner pout. "Maybe… Maybe not… Maybe Atobe proposed and Echizen said yes." Hiyoshi added an idea. They all turned to him then shook their heads after a few minutes. "Not likely. Atobe would be bragging about it if it were that, Hiyoshi." Oshitari said as he fixed his glasses.

The whole morning was tiring but everyone had enough energy to talk about their happy captain. Then, Oshitari had enough of thinking. "Atobe!" he called and this made the silver blond man stop. "What is it, Oshitari?" Atobe asked with a smile on his face. Oshitari tried to gather his mind after he saw Atobe's smile. It was creepy. "Everyone is just as curious as I am. Why are you so happy today?" Oshitari asked straight.

Atobe wondered why it was a big deal but he wasn't going to think about it. "Nothing much… Is it wrong to be happy sometimes?" Atobe asked back. "When it comes to you, yes." His vice-captain said. Atobe sighed, then he looked around to make sure that no one was around to hear anything. "Alright but this stays between you and Ore-sama, is that understood?" he asked and Oshitari nodded. "Ore-sama had Sebastian buy a tumbler of Ore-sama's favorite ice cream and it is hidden from the hands of his dear but gluttonous prince." He said.

Oshitari wanted to laugh but then he knew that if there was food nearby, Echizen was sure to devour it in a blink of an eye. "Well, now we all can stop thinking why you have been so damn perky." Oshitari said and walked away. Kabaji came and ushered Atobe to the locker room to change into his uniform for the afternoon classes. When Atobe was nowhere in sight, Oshitari took out his phone. "Yeah, he said so himself… It's underneath his table inside his study… Alright then. Enjoy." Oshitari said and smiled at himself.

He wasn't betraying Atobe. But if he didn't help the other person, Oshitari would be spending a lonely and cold week without his sadistic but beloved tensai.

**At Atobe's Mansion**

Ryoma came home earlier and took a quick shower. Then he went down and entered Atobe's study. He had always wonder what was inside and why the Monkey King would spend two to three hours inside without coming out. Then he went to the table and made sure to not leave any evidence that he was there. But then again, it was more fun to anger Atobe by eating his ice cream. "Serves him right for being stingy." Ryoma said as he opened the mini freezer. And behold, Oshitari was right, the ice cream tumbler was there.

Ryoma took it out and left the study. He went to the kitchen to get a spoon. The maids noticed the ice cream and their eyes widen in fear. Then they remembered what had happened to Ryoma's book a few days ago and what had happened to Atobe's chambers. The green haired boy was scarier than Atobe himself. They watched Ryoma come and go and they all breathe a sigh of relief. They felt a small pang of pity for their Master Atobe but Ryoma-sama was why more dangerous.

**Back at Hyotei (After school…)**

Atobe made Kabaji pack his things in a hurry. He wanted to get home and eat his ice cream. He deserved a break and ice cream was his comfort food. Sebastian came and picked them up and drove them home. Atobe still had the smile on his face that he had been showing the whole day. Not once did it occur to him that his precious Ryoma would do something to ruin that day. "Sebastian, is Ryoma at home already?" Atobe asked. "Yes, Master Keigo. Ryoma-sama had already come home just before I left to pick you up." Sebastian answered.

~oO0Oo~

Atobe just nodded and hoped he would get home faster. A few minutes passed and he passed the gates leading to his home. He didn't even wait for Sebastian to open his door. He jumped out the car just as it was parked and headed to find his Ryoma first. The maids told him that he was in his room and was resting. Atobe took the steps two at a time and reached Ryoma's chambers panting. He slowly opened the door and smiled when his dear Prince was curled up in his sheets.

Atobe stroked Ryoma's hair and gave him a kiss on the head before leaving. Ryoma fidgeted but remained asleep. The older male smiled even more and decided to let Ryoma sleep. Then he went back down and entered his private study. He had been waiting the whole day to come home and have a taste of his favorite ice cream. He sat down on his chair and looked down at the mini freezer. As he opened the small door, he was in shock. It was empty. Where was his ice cream? Didn't Sebastian say that it was supposed to be here?

Rose, the head maid came and bowed. "A-ano… Master K-keigo… Your ice cream… Ryoma-sama… Gomen!" was all she said before running out. Ryoma was going to be so mad that someone told Atobe that it was him who took the ice cream. Atobe had to piece together what the maid said. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: Ryoma took and ate his precious ice cream!" Atobe huffed and quickly left his study and headed back to Ryoma's bedroom.

When he got there, Ryoma was just waking up from his nap. "Keigo…" Ryoma yawned, "You're already home-" Ryoma was interrupted by Atobe's kiss. He was confused but then knew why the sudden kiss was given. "You taste like chocolate chip ice cream, dearest Ryoma… You ate it didn't you?" Atobe said as he sighed. Ryoma crossed his arms, "Serves you right for being stingy. Hiding ice cream for yourself." He said with a pout.

Atobe smirked, "You already ate the whole tumbler's content, did you not? And you didn't even leave some for me… Who's being stingy now?" he told Ryoma with a smirk. Then he turned and pinned Ryoma to the bed, "However, you can still care that ice cream with Ore-sama. Ore-sama will just have to kiss you until Ore-sama won't be able to taste chocolate on you." He said and began to kiss Ryoma.

A giggle escaped Ryoma's lips in between the kiss but he didn't push Atobe back. He was glad to share the ice cream's taste with him. Atobe's hands twisted itself into Ryoma's soft dark green hair as Ryoma's hands managed to find its way to Atobe's neck. Then Ryoma pulled back, "Can you still taste the chocolate?" Ryoma asked with an identical smirk as Atobe's. The older male chuckled, "There's still a trace… Maybe a little more longer than Ore-sama won't be able to taste it in that sinful mouth of yours, Ryoma-sama…" Atobe teased as he kissed his prince again.

He may not have gotten a taste of his favorite ice cream but tasting the mouth of his precious Ryoma was more than any ice cream his money could buy.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much appreciated. ^_^**


	7. Atobe HATES being compared to Tezuka

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**7. Atobe HATES being compared to Tezuka.**

Atobe was on the edge of his patience. Hyotei and Seigaku had a joint practice and Ryoma kept comparing Atobe to Tezuka, who by the way was still in Germany.

"_Monkey King, you're like Tezuka-bucho when he gets mad. He gives everyone laps even if the crime wasn't that big…"_

"_Monkey King, you're like Tezuka-bucho when he commands everyone and with one word, everyone agrees…"_

"_Monkey King, you're like Tezuka-bucho… You actually know Zero-Shiki Drop Shot…"_

Those were three of the many other lines his bratty prince told him.

Oshitari sighed as he shook his head. "You better stop that pillar of yours before Atobe blows his top. We all know he hates Tezuka. And that _gaki_ is comparing him to Tezuka." He said but Fuji, Eiji, Momoshiro, Mukahi, Ryo, and Jirou wanted to see how long Atobe was going to last. They even made bets, "I'm betting Atobe will snap at Echizen before this day is over." Momo said confidently. "Iie, Atobe will snap when he hits the showers." Ryo smirked. Eiji agreed with Ryo. Fuji, Mukahi and Jirou watched Atobe carefully.

Ryoma had been pulled away by Oishi for a light rally with Hiyoshi. Atobe had sighed and shook his head. "Atobe's going to snap when Echizen compares him one more time to Tezuka." The three chorused. They looked serious and were pretty sure of their theory. This made Ryo, Eiji, and Momo think that maybe the other three was right. Out of nowhere, Inui popped in in the middle of the group with his notebook open. "89.879% sure that Fuji, Mukahi, and Jirou are correct. Judging from how Atobe looked before and after Echizen had left, it was clear that one more comment from the freshman rookie was going to send him on a trip to the nurse's office."

Now the betting group knew that Inui was right. He was not known as _The Data Tennis Player_ for nothing. They all silently looked back and waited to see if Fuji, Mukahi and Jirou would be right just as Inui had said.

They were all half way through the joint practice session when Atobe had returned from the Nurse's office. He was looking a little better and the Hyotei captain was in time to see his beloved's mock match come to an end. Atobe had a stoic expression on his face, he was lost in his thoughts. "_Though Ore-sama does not doubt that he loves that cocky brat…It's just that… Sometimes, Ore-sama just want to strangle him with his bare hands…"_ Atobe didn't notice that Ryoma had managed to stand next to him and look at the direction the older boy was looking at. Ryoma then looked up at Atobe's face, being reminded of someone else.

"Ne, Monkey King…" the dark haired wonder called out.

Atobe snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the person who was calling him. He sneered for a second when he realized that his beloved had called him by that awful name once again. "What is it brat?" he answered.

Ryoma looked away, "You know…. When you were lost in your thoughts and looked like you were far away…" he began.

Atobe was listening. It wasn't always that his Ryoma would speak so maturely and notice his actions. "What about them?" he asked.

Ryoma smiled for a few moments which made Atobe's breath hitch up. Ryoma had actually smiled. In public. Where everyone could see him.

"You know… Just for that very moment…" he trailed off.

Atobe was waiting patiently for Ryoma to finish his sentence. What was he going to say? Was Ryoma going to say that when he looked lost in deep thoughts was that he looked more amazing that he already was? Atobe began to smile slowly. It was yet to happen that Ryoma would say out loud that Atobe was amazing.

"Just for that very moment, you look like Tezuka-bucho when he watches us during practice." Ryoma finished and loud enough for the people close enough to hear, meaning Fuji, Mukahi, Jirou, Inui, Ryo, Choutaro, Oshitari and Momo.

Silence.

No one said anything.

Not even Atobe.

Yet.

Then they waited.

Atobe was processing what Ryoma had just said.

"_You look like Tezuka-bucho when he watches us during practice…" _

"_Look like Tezuka-bucho…"_

" _Like Tezuka-bucho…"_

"_Tezuka-bucho…"_

" _Tezuka…"_

Atobe snapped.

"Argh! You insufferable—" he didn't finished. Ryoma's death glare was locked on him.

"Insufferable what, _Keigo_?" Ryoma's voice was laced with icy venom.

The ones nearby shivered, even Fuji.

"Nevermind!" he said as he stomped away, leaving Ryoma to watching him in confusion.

From behind Ryoma, his sempai's were laughing and snickering. Some even tried to hide their laughter behind their hands. This made Ryoma a lot more confusing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ryoma asked.

This statement just made everyone else laugh harder.

It was indeed true that their baby Ryoma was still innocent and a bit dense when it came to a few certain things connecting to Atobe Keigo.

"Not at all, Echizen. Not at all." Fuji said as he smiled along with Mukahi and Jirou.

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this new series. I hope you guys won't get tired of reading my tales. ^_^**

**And I humbly apologized to everyone who are reading this story of mine. Real life really just got so busy that I had no time to write much. Well, I hope to be finishing this story within this week so I can start writing request stories as I said in my profile. ^_^**


	8. Never steal Atobe's compact mirror

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**8. Never steal Atobe's compact mirror and lose it.**

To say that Atobe Keigo, Captain of Hyotei's massive tennis club, was angry would have been the greatest understatement of the year. No, he wasn't just angry, he was seething with fury.

"…Keigo, you eye is twitching again." Ryoma pointed out as everyone was now mingling around as the practice was coming to its end.

"Do you want to know why it's twitching?" the annoyed older teen told asked.

"…I think I have a pretty good guess." The smaller boy answered as he looked back at Atobe, trying to look innocent.

"So you know why."

"Uh… yes?"

"Do you know how to make it stop twitching?"

"May…be…"

"Then if you know how, I suggest you do it fast." Atobe said as he was nearly on the edge of his patience. He was going to strangle the boy in public if Ryoma didn't return the item he took from Atobe's bag.

"…but Oshitari-sempai and Fuji-sempai already took away your Wooden Spoon of Terror."

That confused Atobe. What?

"My what?"

"You know, that evil contraption you intend to use on me when I least expect it."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence as Atobe and Ryoma looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Give it back, brat!"

"But I don't have your Wooden Spoon of Terror."

"…::twitch::… Not. That."

"Oh, you mean that other thing."

"Yes. The other thing."

"Um…. No?"

"And why not?"

"…because I lost it?"

"…::twitch twitch::…"

Ryoma did probably the smartest thing he had ever done in his entire life and moved to where the majority of Seigaku was standing by. Standing safely among his sempais (safe because Fuji would use Atobe's Wooden Spoon of Terror on him if he even _thought_ about attacking Ryoma through his shield of sempais). There was nothing else Atobe could do but scream,

"ECHIZEN RYOMA! YOU GIVE ME THAT MIRROR BACK NOW!"

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this new series. I hope you guys won't get tired of reading my tales. ^_^**

**And I humbly apologized to everyone who are reading this story of mine. Real life really just got so busy that I had no time to write much. Well, I hope to be finishing this story within this week so I can start writing request stories as I said in my profile. ^_^**


	9. Dont drink Ponta or try grapefruit juice

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**This story is by Sweet Obsidian Rain.**

* * *

**9. Don't drink Ponta or try grapefruit juice when sitting close to his tennis clothes.**

"Monkey King, what are you drinking?" Gold cat-like eyes stared at the glass of pink liquid in distaste.

"Grapefruit juice," Atobe answered absentmindedly as he read over bills for the funds he had used for Hyotei's tennis team.

"…Grapefruit juice?"

"Yes, grapefruit juice. It's quite good. Care to try some?" the diva held his glass towards his boyfriend and waited for the boy to take it. Atobe looked up when Ryoma made no move to try his drink. Instead, the boy was eying the juice warily.

Ryoma lifted his own can of Ponta and drank it. He felt his lover's eyes on him and smirked.

Atobe frowned. "Is that stuff really that addicting to you?" he asked gesturing towards Ryoma's can of Ponta.

"Mhmm…"

The Hyotei captain's eyes narrowed, he set down his juice and got out of his chair. Stopping in front of the smaller boy, he grabbed Ryoma's Ponta.

"Oi! Monkey King! Give it back!" Ryoma latched onto Atobe and reached for his can. Damn… why did he have to be so short?

The taller boy smirked and brought the can to his lips.

Except Ryoma had tripped at the last minute causing Atobe to lose balance.

And as a result, the diva's new tennis shirt was ruined.

"You..!" Atobe pointed at his boyfriend who had moved away in time before the Ponta got him.

Ryoma gave Atobe an innocent look before pointing to himself, "Me? Why, Keigo, it was entirely your fault that _my_ Ponta spilled on your shirt." He smirked; oh, sweet revenge…

Twitching, the diva stomped off and disappeared into his walk in closet.

Meanwhile, Ryoma plopped down onto Atobe comfy chair which was still warm since his lover had sat there a few minutes ago.

The boy groaned when a sudden realization hit him. That can of Ponta was the last one in this house... er mansion!

The closest Ponta machine was at the street courts, and that wasn't very close.

Pouting to himself, the boy sulked. Great… now he was stuck here without his Ponta and he had nothing to do.

That was until Ryoma spotted Atobe's glass of grapefruit juice.

The boy's hand twitched as he stared at the glass. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Picking up the glass, Ryoma took a big gulp right when Atobe came out and stood in front of the boy.

_SPLAT!_

"Bleh! Gah! What is this stuff, Kei— Monkey King?"

Atobe glared. "I already told you what it was. Grapefruit juice."

Ryoma froze and stared at the second stained shirt; he smirked. "Oops. Sorry Kei-chan."

"You…!"

"Me?" And the process of the 'I-am-innocent' act replayed itself.

Atobe sighed resignedly and took off his shirt. No way was he risking getting another of his beautiful tennis shirts ruined again.

"…Ne, Monkey King…"

"What?"

"Is grapefruit juice always that bitter and sour?"

Atobe felt a headache coming, "Stop! Just stop talking about drinks!"

"Why?" A smirk.

Atobe groaned.

Later that day, Atobe was twitching with Gakuto and Oshitari beside him.

"Atobe…" Gakuto poked.

Atobe twitched.

"Atobe…" he poked again.

"What?" the Hyotei king snapped at Gakuto.

"Why is your tennis shirt pink?" the red head asked with a smirk.

Atobe just groaned in frustration all the while thinking, "_That damn brat!"_

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**All credits are due to Sweet Obsidian Rain**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this new series. I hope you guys won't get tired of reading my tales. ^_^**

**And I humbly apologized to everyone who are reading this story of mine. Real life really just got so busy that I had no time to write much. Well, I hope to be finishing this story within this week so I can start writing request stories as I said in my profile. ^_^**


	10. Atobe and six cups of coffee can be

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**10. Atobe and six cups of coffee can be amusing.**

Atobe Keigo had definitely drank _too much_ coffee. Six cups of coffee, little sleep, a very enticing boyfriend, and a house with them alone was never a good thing.

The warm study was empty by end of the day, and Keigo was just about to call it a day. However the little '_creek_' from the door made him turn around to give the unwanted intruder his best bitchface, but then _holy shit_.

The guy is anything but the type he wanted to scare off. He had dark green messy hair with traces of snowflakes because of the wind outside, and the light rain of snow. Keigo realizes, with a strong blush, that even with his headache and his lack of sleep, the intruder wass quite handsome.

'_Strong jaw line, that's all_,' he thinks, closing his mouth and removing his hand from his grey hair. He smiles at the guy, but then he looks directly at his eyes.

And then, _holy shit._ Again.

His eyes were golden toned, sucking his soul in, capturing all at once, and when he returns his smile, Keigo grabs the arms of his seat tighter, knowing well how he reacts to his dear _koibito's_ eyes.

'_What the fuck is this evil handsome son of a bitch doing here now?'_he thinks, suddenly sweating.

"Hi, what brings you to Ore-sama's study today?" he asked like an robot.

Ryoma turned and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Do I need to have a reason to come and see you here?" he asked back.

Atobe suddenly shot him a weird look.

"It is not often you come to Ore-sama's study so Ore-sama is quite curious as to why." He answered, trying to not look foolish.

The brat began smile. "_That asshole."_ Atobe thought.

"Alright then, I came because I heard from Oshitari that you didn't join today's practice at your school and just dismissed everyone. He also said that you looked like you didn't get a wink of sleep from the black shadow under your eyes." Ryoma said as he slowly entered the room.

Keigo would have punched Oshitari in the face if the guy was there.

"Ore-sama is fine. He just wanted to be nice since its nearly Christmas and all." he mumbled.

Ryoma smirked as he stood across Atobe's table, smirking now.

"That's awfully nice of you, _Keigo_." The dark green haired boy said, the name rolling off his tongue in a very sexy and very dangerously tempting way.

There is a silence just after that, and Keigo couldn't believe it was him who broke the silence, "So, that's all the reason to visit Ore-sama?"

If it were possible, Ryoma's smile got bigger**.**

"Nope, I have other reasons as well."

Before he could say anything stupid, Ryoma moved to look outside the window. It was not that often that Ryoma would come and smile at him_like that_, and Keigo was now kicking himself in his head to actually believe one second that he was dreaming.

"Look whatever it was that Oshitari told you, pay it no mind. Ore-sama is just fine and that there is no need to keep watch." he said, his back turned to Ryoma.

He stood up and turned around to see Ryoma still smiling as the younger man looked out the window. Ryoma turned and smacked against Atobe's body, shocking the caffeine high Hyotei Captain at the sudden contact. Ryoma looked up and stared into Atobe's eyes before heating up and moving away.

Keigo remained shocked for a few more moments before clearing his throat and apologizing.

"No, no. Don't be silly Keigo. It was my fault." Ryoma said as he looked away, trying not to show the blush.

Atobe grabbed his sixth cup of coffee and downed it instantly. Ryoma cleared his throat and turned to look back at Atobe who was still looking at him.

"Come on, since you're up and about, let's have a light game of tennis." Ryoma suggested and moved to walk to the door.

Atobe simply nodded and followed. However they get to the door at the same time and with a lack of coordination only Keigo could manage due to the caffeine overdose, they get stuck at the entrance, bodies close and faces even closer. Keigo thinks that if he blushes more than he had blush already the whole time, he's going to burn alive.

"Sorry, my bad" he murmured, while he got lost once again in those eyes. "I didn't think you were going to…"

Ryoma smiled, "What happened to Ore-sama?" he teased which just made Atobe turn a deeper shade of red. Ryoma then looked up, smiled wider and pointed to Atobe what he saw.

"Mistletoe." Was all Atobe heard. He didn't even have time to look up when Ryoma had his lips on his, and the wind from hallway made Keigo shiver, but he didn't care. Because he didn't even know _what the hell was happening_.

A few minutes later, they managed to pull away from each other, Ryoma smirking at Keigo now.

"Well, at least I can tell Choutaro-sempai and Muhaki-sempai that their mistletoe didn't go to waste." Ryoma said as he walked and climbed the staircase, probably heading to his bedroom to grab his tennis racket.

Atobe just stared after his _koibito_, and with a last smile, "Try to get rid of that look of your face Keigo, it my permanently stick." Ryoma teased and disappear from the top of the stairs.

Atobe shook his head upon realizing what had just happened. _"Ore-sama should really not have drank so much coffee…"_ he thought to himself but smiled a second later when he recalled the kiss his Ryoma gave him. Maybe he wouldn't torture Choutaro and Mukahi. They did give him a nice present.

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	11. Atobe might tend to over use a new

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**11. Atobe might tend to over use a new found "commoner's" invention.**

Atobe Keigo is a narcissist. He prides himself for owning a mansion and twenty-seven butlers... Well, he prides himself in owning everything he owns. He has at least three of almost everything, and of course, he is all too proud of his looks as well. And every once in a while, he would invite several people over, specifically the Hyotei regulars, to his large mansion, just to have them be awed by everything he owned.

But even Atobe found some commoner objects quite fascinating. Just the other week, he was wandering around the dollar store with Ryoma, because his boyfriend needed something cheap yet useful for a school assignment. While Ryoma was sifting through the stationary section, Atobe happened to wander down the aisle and see something he thought to be extremely interesting.

"Hey, hey," he walked back to Ryoma, who was staring at some tape. "What's that?" He pointed in the direction he'd just come from.

Ryoma looked up and stared at Atobe lazily. "What's what?" He looked to where Atobe was pointing and scowled. "I can't tell from here."

So Atobe dragged Ryoma down the aisle and grabbed the item off the shelf. "This!" he said, squinting at it. He flipped the item back at forth, frowning. This was strange indeed. Atobe had never seen anything so...colourful. And so many, at that.

Ryoma stared at Atobe almost unbelievingly. "You don't know what post-it notes are, Monkey king?"

"Post-what?" came the clueless answer.

The freshman reached up and grabbed the pad of sticky notes from him. "You can use this to leave memos or something. Write something down on them and stick it somewhere. It's actually pretty useful."

Atobe listened for a while and stood still, closing his eyes. Then he snapped his eyes open and laughed loudly. The diva grabbed all the pads of post-its off the shelves, ignoring Ryoma's incredulous stare, and walked toward the cashier.

Then he dumped them all on the counter.

The person managing the cashier stared at him strangely. "Uh...sir..." she began weakly. But Atobe paid her no mind and pulled out a few bills, placing them firmly on the counter.

"I'll be taking all of these," he said bluntly. The girl stared at him wide-eyed, and Atobe, seeing that the girl wasn't moving to put them in bags, Atobe ordered Ryoma to do it.

"Me?" Ryoma almost choked, whipping his head around to face Atobe. Of course, he knew that his boyfriend could act impulsive and snobby and pushy and bossy...

The list goes on. But Ryoma didn't think that Atobe would be this crazy to empty this shop's stock of post-it notes!

But alas, he discovered he was.

"...You have three seconds to tell me why you're at my school with a pad of post-it notes in your hand."

Atobe scribbled something down and stuck it on Ryoma's tennis jersey. Furrowing his eyebrows, Ryoma took the sticky off slowly and stared at the writing, getting annoyed.

_Sorry._

Ryoma felt a vein pop. "You now have two seconds to tell me why you're at my school with a pad of post-it notes in your hand."

Atobe wrote something down again and stuck it onto Ryoma's cap. Again, Ryoma reached up to take it off and read it over.

_What? Is there something wrong with what I'm doing?_

"Yes. Yes there is. You're disturbing tennis practice. Plus you're at my school when you should be at yours. You now have one second to tell me why you're at my school with a pad of post-it notes in your hand."

Atobe widened his eyes, scribbled another barricade of words down and stuck it on Ryoma's forehead this time. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched now and he took the sticky off. He almost growled when he finished reading it.

_I just wanted you to call me tonight._

Ryoma stared at his boyfriend unbelievably. "...You come all this way just to say this." He stated, gritting every single word out. One day he was going to pull all of Atobe's hair out.

Atobe nodded and smirked smugly.

Ryoma ignored Atobe for the rest of the day.

Echizen Ryoma opened his locked the next day, and a bunch of sticky notes swarmed his eyesight, attacking his face. Groaning, he closed his locker. But with the force he closed the locker door with, one sticky made its escape and Ryoma caught it, crumpled it, and just held it there for a moment.

Then, relenting, he opened it up.

_Sorry._

Ryoma frowned. He needed a sticky to apologize too? This guy was unbelievable.

This time, he ripped it up, crumpled the pieces up, and threw it out. Then he went to Momo to ask for help with cleaning his locker out.

Atobe was desperate for attention. With Ryoma ignoring all 106 of his calls, 74 of his texts, and 32 of his voice mail, he wondered why the freshman brat was ignoring him. Was it because he was using too little of the post-it notes he'd bought?

The diva sighed. He'd go confront Ryoma the next day to find out why exactly it was that Ryoma was ignoring him.

"You have exactly three seconds to tell me why you're at my school without the pad of sticky notes you love so much." Ryoma grumbles, his head turned away from Atobe.

"I'm sorry."

Ryoma pulled his tennis bag over and began rummaging in it for his racquet. "For what?"

To this, Atobe was silent. "...For being stupid."

Ryoma turned to his boyfriend, smirking. "It alright, Monkey King." Then he stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek briefly. When he was done, he smirked at him.

"I love you anyway."

Atobe smiled.

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**All credits for this story are due to ** **doroniasobi****.**


	12. At the end of the day, Atobe Keigo

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

**12. At the end of the day, Atobe Keigo loved Echizen Ryoma**

* * *

Atobe had locked himself in his study, scribbling on a piece of paper 'things' he hated about Seigaku's super rookie. Even if he didn't like it, he had to admit that Ryoma was amazing and wonderful in a lot of ways. Atobe stopped writing, thought for a second then shook his head again. Complimenting the brat would just likely make him succumb to the truth that he was trying his best to not agree.

**10 things Atobe 'hates' about Ryoma**

_**1.) **_His eyes.

Yes, those damn gorgeous eyes. golden orbs, glowing like the blasted sun. Atobe hates them for getting lost in them every time he looked into them. He groaned, just imagining those pair of eyes on him was already making him fidget and uneasy. He could get lost in Ryoma's eyes even in his memory. He sighed.

_**2.) **_His laugh.

That annoying yet beautiful laugh. Atobe tried not to think that it sounds like an angel´s. No he doesn´t. Ryoma's laugh was _not_ like an angels. He stopped writing again. Who was he kidding? The brat's laugh could make him feel happy even if there were no words to back the laugh.

_**3.) **_His hair.

That amazingly soft hair. He didn´t notice how it made him think of a deep and quiet forest, and he sure doesn´t think it´s pretty. Atobe could tread his fingers through that dark green hair all day and night. _Seriously?_

_**4.) **_His hands.

Those small yet perfect hands that seemed to have been made by Kami-sama to fit perfectly with his own. Whenever he and Ryoma held hands, it was just like being a puzzle, they fit perfectly.

_**5.) **_His voice.

How could Atobe possibly like that voice? It was irritating, especially when all he could hear from that voice was being called 'Monkey King' or when the brat would compare him to Tezuka. But it was still sweet, oh so sweet voice. He shook his head again. Nope, he definitely doesn´t like it.

_**6.)**_His body.

Atobe didn´t notice how Ryoma´s body looked amazing in everything Hell, the brat might even look amazing in a chicken costume. He doesn´t admire his sexy body, one bit.

_**7.) **_His skin.

Ryoma´s soft ivory skin. Does Atobe like the feeling of it? Maybe he does.

_**8.) **_His… lips.

Atobe absolutely hates how Ryoma´s lips taste so delicious, he could keep kissing him forever. Those soft, pinkish lips of… Atobe had to groan. This was getting worse.

_**9.) **_His character.

Atobe shall fall off a cliff if he likes the arrogant yet charming, naïve, innocent, funny character of Ryoma. Thankfully he doesn´t.

_**10.) **_His Ryoma.

Atobe hates how he loves Ryoma.

After staring at the paper, he sighed and shook his head. At the end of his musing, he had to admit that he loved Ryoma beyond words could say. He stood up and went to the sofa, laying down on at and pinching the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Yes, at the very end of the day, no matter how annoying the brat was, he still loved him despite all of it.

He didn't notice when he had fallen asleep. He didn't even notice that Ryoma came in and actually smiled as the younger boy looked down at the sleeping King. Ryoma turned to look at Atobe's messy table. What could the Monkey King have done to have made such a mess? He walked towards the table to pick up the paper that was on top of the pile. This made Ryoma smile. He read through the list and chuckled softly to himself. He placed it down and went back to where Atobe was sleeping.

He smiled as he tucked away a lock of hair that was across the older boy's face. Ryoma smiled, drew closer and kissed the top of the other's forehead. Atobe didn't stir and Ryoma remained smiling. "I love you too…" _Monkey King… _"… Keigo." Ryoma whispered before he stood up and left the study to give Atobe rest. Yes, he definitely loved Atobe back.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**This would be the final chapter of this series. Sorry to have cut it a chapter short. But I am REALLY excited to start a new series.**

**And no, its not an Atobe-Ryoma pairing. Its Ryoma-Choutaro pair actually.**

**Someone suggested it and I think I see a potential. But I'm still open to ideas, suggestions, and request so do pm me.**

**See you all in the next series! ^_^**


End file.
